Outdoor luminaires are typically of ovate configuration and include an oval top part which houses the luminaire's reflector component, and an oval refracting lens which is usually hinged to the upper housing part and provides a closure therefor. Examples of such devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,283,140 (Rex), 3,377,477 (Odle), 3,350,556 (Franck), and 3,561,682 (Rex). It is also known in the art to provide luminaires of the above variety in non-ovate shapes such as the rectangular configuration shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,541 (Franklin). In this device, the glass panel enclosure is also hingedly secured to the top housing.
One particular problem inherent in known outdoor luminaires of the variety above is the relative difficulty encountered in gaining access to the internal components thereof in the event that repair and/or replacement is necessary, said difficulty partly the result of the aforementioned hinged and similar arrangements between the housing and lens (or glass) enclosure. It is most often necessary in such devices to provide a separate means of access (in addition to that for the device's light source) to enable one to also remove or repair the ballast components located within the typical luminaire.
Another problem with a hinged lens or glass panel arrangement is the possibility of forming an ineffective weathertight seal between these members. Absent such a seal, it is possible for water, dust particles, etc. to enter the housing and possibly adversely affect its internal components. Attainment of an effective seal in this location of the luminaire is made all the more difficult in view of the relative fragility of such components and the ready possibility of causing harm thereto (e.g., fracture) in the event excessive force is applied, as might readily occur during closure.
Yet another disadvantage of known outdoor luminaires is the limited usage for each such device. More specifically, existing luminaires of this variety are typically capable of operating in only one position (usually either horizontal or slightly tilted upwardly therefrom) and thus do not lend themselves to more versatile mounting arrangements.
It is believed therefore that a luminaire capable of overcoming the aforementioned problems, disadvantages, etc. associated with existing such luminaires would constitute a significant advancement in the art. It is also believed that a luminaire providing the additional features and advantages defined in detal below would constitute an art advancement.